


Wishes Can Come True

by orangemike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Ranma-chan, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemike/pseuds/orangemike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble: Saotome Ranma meets the new girl at Furinkan High</p>
<p>I was attacked by this plot bunny coming out of the library; I have to drabble it into pixels to destroy its power.</p>
<p>I own nothing but my admiration for Joss, Rumiko and their creative staffs [staves?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Can Come True

Ranma Saotome could not contain his anger. He'd been walking home to the Tendo Dojo and talking with that cute new gaijin student (wow, was she blunt!) when an old washer woman splashed him with cold water. 

Was there any way he could ever have a normal relationship with a woman? Now this Anayanko would see his cursed form!

The lovely little redhaired girl's voice cried out, "I wish I could be free of this curse!"

"Granted, sister!" said the vengeance demon. Ranma-chan would never switch genders again. _Those arrogant Saotome men have always thought too much of their penises anyway!_


End file.
